bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumi Haruko
}}|'' }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" '''Status' Active - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Reddit Username N7Maddeh - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Race Modified Soul - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Birthday August 9th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Height 5'9" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Weight 135lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Blood Type Chlorophyll - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Family Kiryuu Haruko (son) Mikael Haruko (Husband, deceased) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Base of Operations Squad 12 barracks and labs. - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Affiliation Seireitei, Gotei 13, SRDI - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Division 12th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Division 2nd Division - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Position Lieutenant - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Position 3rd Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Partner Sumiko Hadashi (captain) Drake Soñoliento (boyfriend) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Previous Partner Lorcian Kobayashi (Former superior) Yoshito "Yoshi" Tanaka (Ex-boyfriend) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō } | | ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2" Zanpakutō }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Release Command Rain over the frosted frozen sky - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Shikai Zururi Enma - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Bankai Hikari no Jiyu - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Sealed Weapon Katana, but she is known to adjust its size quite often. - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Tsuba shape Rectangular with and indent on both sides. - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Points Earned 65 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hankou 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Reiryoku 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hakuda 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Seijuu 13 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Bukijuu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Hohō 13 - }} |} Azumi Haruko is the current Lieutenant of the 12th Division as well as the director of the Intelligence and Recon. division of the SRDI. Appearance She is 5ft 9 inches tall and weighs 135lbs, long black hair, D-cup sized breasts, bright light-blue eyes, she wears a regular shihaksho, and she usually wears her lieutenant's badge tied to her right arm. She has a tattoo of the Onmitsukido emblem on her right shoulder and the Squad 12 thistle emblem on her left thigh. Her katana is tied to her lower back. When she really gets serious in a fight, she removes parts of her shihaksho to move more freely. Personality Azumi is warm of spirit, eager for action and is driven by a desire to be loved for what she brings to others. Azumi is beyond intelligent, a magnanimous leader and a faithful servant. Once scorned in love, however, she will withdraw your affections and the light, once brilliant, can go cold. Plot 400 years ago, Central 46 approved a project to create cheap, expendable captain-class shinigami. To create these, the scientists converted Vasto Lorde class Hollows into shinigami by moving the soul into a gigai and inserting shinigami souls. Every test subject was a failure. Save for one. Azumi, was the only successful test subject. However, she was only partially successful. She had very little reiatsu and only a shikai. No bankai. She does not remember being a Vasto Lorde. 100 years after she was "created" Azumi met a noble named Mikael. They very quickly fell in love. After 50 years, she entered the academy. She was the top student in the academy. She graduated 4 years earlier than she should have and landed an 8th seat position in Squad 2 after only a single year on duty. After a few more years in Squad 2, it became apparent that she didn't fit in very well. The captain at the time had her transferred to Squad 12. She sat at 5th seat for 100 years, training very hard every day. Always working on her bankai. She achieved bankai after 120 years. However, it was impossible to control. Central 46 banned her from using it until she could control it. On the 150th year; as she was returning home, her house was ablaze. She ran in, all she could do was watch as everyone around her was murdered by an unknown man. She ran. She simply ran away. She lived in the Squad 12 barracks all the way up to the present day. Powers and Abilities 'Zanpakuto' Zururi Enma: In its sealed form, it is a normal katana, but Azumi is known to change the size of her sword from time-to-time. She wears the katana on her lower back. The tsuba is rectangular with an indent in the middle on either side. Think, Shinji's sealed sword. The hilt is navy blue in color. Shikai: When she releases, two large dark 6-point star shaped medallions with a blue crystal in the middle of one medellion; and a white crystal in the other appear. The blue crystal medallion is the source of the waves ability and the white crystal medallion is the source of the shield ability. 'Inner world' Her inner world takes the appearance of a large field with a tree in the center. The grass is a sparkling green color. The tree, is a large beautiful oak tree. Bubbles float all over. The bubbles represent an individual memory. When popped, the person lives the memory. Only Azumi is able to tell which bubble represents which memory. Her zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a proud, beautiful, angel-winged white lion. 'Stats' Trivia * Her theme song is Two Steps From Hell - Archangel and BACK-ON - Fly Away. * She is allergic to Makato Kiyoshi and feathers. * She must drink 4 litres of chlorophyll every day or she will die. She must inject 100mls of a stabalizing agent and 200 more mls of chlorophyll into her blood stream 6 times a day or she will die. She must do this because her body can not create the chemical (chlorophyll) thst ferries oxygen through her body. * She takes over 300 grams of medication each morning to manage her insanity. * She is ambidextrous but uses her left hand most of the time.